My Beloved Bloom
by Yurisbloom911
Summary: Years after the death of his love Hyacinth, Apollo will have the boy back, no matter the consequences. But will this truly be for the good of the one he loves, or his own selfish desires. Apollo/Hyacinth Rated for content in later chapters


AN: So, this is a story just for all the people out there who loved the myth of Apollo and his young lover Hyacinth. It's my own odd little continuation of a classic. So instead of doing my homework I present to you... this. I hope you enjoy part 1 and let's hope life doesn't swallow me hole before part 2 is out, one day, maybe.

Disclaimer! I own neither Apollo, Hyacinth, or any of the amazing godly figures in this story, though I don't know if anyone does...

* * *

><p>Gather round my fellow children. Today I tell you of a tale no older than myself. One, which I'm confident a few of you have heard, either from my own mouth, or whispered in scattered breathes of the morning sun. This tale is that of my birth, one of true love, a goddess's pity, a quest of the forbidden movement, and another's twisted plan. Of course you all know the legend of Hyacinth, correct? Good then let the story begin!<p>

Throughout the years, the millenniums, my father Apollo had always loved Hyacinth. He had preserved his spirit eternally in a flower truly worthy of the blood of the young Hyacinth after his body had been wasted by Zephryus. As an annual tribute to the boy he loved, Apollo would visit a week before the summer soloist. For so long the god would stay to watch his beautiful lover flourish, wishing to touch his skin, caress his blushed cheeks, run his fingers though the thick brunette locks. As the god sat wondering how many years, too many for him to know for sure, had gone by. Yet as the bronzed god of light sat amongst his own despair, watchful eyes observed from the opposite side of the field hidden within the shade of a Cypress tree. The Goddess Aphrodite approached Apollo with a similar display of sadness woven into her own face. She sat aside the distressed God; taking the youths check in her hand she turned his face toward her own.

"My dear child," she spoke softly as if not to startle one so young compared to how aged she was, yet did not appear, "what is it that troubles you?" Apollo looked deeply into eyes of such a striking liquid brown he could feel Hyacinth behind them. But he knew the boy was not.

Tearing his eyes from Aphrodite's he proceeded to tell her of the tragic tale. Of their love, Zephyrus envy of the two, of how the west winds acted upon it, and his desperate attempt to save the boy, only to never truly see him again. Aphrodite listened to the younger of the gods until he had finished, nodding every so often. "You know my dear that reminds me of a certain someone, one close to myself, one I have no seen in such a long time." The Goddess mused aloud, her eyes turned to mist as her thoughts wondered.

"Adonis," Apollo started before Aphrodite found what she had to say of more importance.

"Yes, you do see many things," She started with a wink "Apollo, my child, I can sense the love between you and your dear Hyacinth." Aphrodite was right, he could feel it too. The sent of his sweet flower and the blissful rays of the sun seemed to mix in an intoxicating presence. Apollo's realization seemed more than enough of a convincing force and Aphrodite continued. " See, like your self I long for the man I love, but as he is trapped in the accursed torment of Hades for so much longer, I wish for you to give him this." She produced a red envelope from the breast of her billowing robe. She placed it in Apollo's hand. "Apollo, I beg of you, please deliver this letter to Adonis. I'm afraid Hermes has stopped my packages for going after I had wronged him only once. Dirty little snake that-,"

"Aphrodite, why would you assume I would help you on such a quest?" Apollo asked turning the letter over in his hand, clearly entranced by it.

"Ah yes, in return for your valiant effort you shall earn my blessing." With a clear *_SNAP_* of her elegant fingers a smoke billowed from the blossoms of Hyacinth's plant. Wide-eyed Apollo jumped back from his love to see the smoke form in to what looked to be a young boy. He stood nearly 5 and a half foot tall, his body appeared as merely a smoked mass until it solidified into a lithe form. The boy's face was soft in expression, his liquid chocolate eyes only half opened, his pink lips parted in the slightest, he looked to be in a daze as thick brunette waves fell onto his forehead.

Apollo was stunned. He looked passionately into the face of the boy he had no seen for so long. He wanted to embrace to boy, tell him so many things, see him smile, hear him laugh. Yet he knew it was an illusion, for now. If was what Aphrodite was promising as her blessing. Apollo turned to the Goddess of love and nodded. The quest was accepted. "I'll except word when you get back, I'll see you soon, Love!" The woman exclaimed walking away deeper into the field as her white robes melted into a white strapless summer dress. And with those her parting words she was gone.


End file.
